1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a board game system and method for playing said game. More particularly, the invention relates to a board game capable of being played by multiple players wherein the board is representative of a layout of a town or city, either real or imagined, including a plurality of landmark buildings and locales to be visited by each player in the process of playing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various and sundry board games are well known in the prior art for providing players with entertainment while they traverse a path, or a variety of intersecting paths according to a set of rules that govern the player's movements around the board. Typically, each player is represented by a game piece that is placed on the board to mark the player's progress through the game. Some prior art board games utilize question or activity cards that require a player to provide a correct answer or perform a task to progress in the game. U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,999 to Kline et al. provides for a set of cards which requires players to act out roles prior to advancing a game piece along the game board.
Additionally, prior art board games are known to use playing boards that are representative of fanciful locations or landscapes and game boards that are representative of historical locales. The enduringly popular MONOPOLY® game has as its setting depression-era Atlantic City, N.J. U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,590 to Olsen et al. teaches a board game having a game board that requires players to navigate a generic town using a “Hometown USA” motif.
The board game system of the present invention introduces players to either a fanciful or actual city or town constructed from a plurality of landmark buildings and locales and is capable of being played by players from young children to adults by the use of visual indicia and symbols throughout a plurality of instruction cards. Furthermore, the instant invention is capable of being played by younger players who may lack the reading skills to actively participate in many prior art board games.